A Lifetime of Memories
by A Lifetime of Memories
Summary: Berpuluh foto yang berada dalam tiap lembar album itu menangkap sejuta kenangan yang ada. Antara tangis, marah, tawa, bercampur jadi satu. Dan ia bersyukur, ia masih dapat menikmati hidup bersama orang-orang yang ia kasihi. Tahun ini ia kembali mengucapkan permohonan dan ucapan syukurnya di hari Thanksgiving. For ALM II event [ age ]


Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

A Lifetime of Memories © **A Lifetime of Memories**

_**Beware with the typos and OOC-ness inside!**_

_Menggunakan semua tema dalam fic ini, dengan __**age**__ sebagai tema utama. Semoga penggunaan semua tema membuat fic ini tidak terlihat begitu memaksa._

**Enjoy! ^^**

.

_Betapa hebatnya kekuatan setiap kenangan. Dimana kita dapat dibuat tertawa begitu mengingat kenangan yang bodoh, ataupun menangis ketika mengingat sebuah kenangan indah ― DamnItsTrue_

.

.

.

Sore itu udara berhembus begitu lembut, melepaskan tiap pucuk daun yang tersisa pada rantingnya untuk berkelana menyusuri langit yang tak berujung, bersamaan dengan dedaunan lain yang warnanya tidak hijau lagi.

Dan nampak sang surya yang kini mulai merendah, menyinari hamparan ladang tak bertanaman yang begitu luas di hadapannya. Sang angkasa kini berubah warna menjadi kumpulan oranye, kuning, merah, serta merah muda yang bercampur membentuk sebuah lukisan abstrak indah di atas sana. Awan-awan tipis berarakan menuju Selatan terbawa sang angin.

Terlihat sesosok lelaki berusia delapan puluh lima tahunan yang tengah terduduk di atas kursi goyangnya sambil menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Matanya yang dibingkai dengan sebuah kacamata tebal terpejam merasakan udara yang berhembus lembut mengenai wajahnya yang berkeriput dan memainkan anak-anak rambutnya yang kini telah memutih karena termakan waktu. Pun bunyi ciapan induk-induk burung yang kini telah kembali menuju rumahnya, membawa makanan untuk anak-anaknya yang menunggu sambil bercicit kelaparan.

Samar ia dapat mencium aroma minyak zaitun dan bau pekat kecap yang berasal dari dalam rumahnya yang sederhana. Kini senyum terbentuk pada wajahnya, memperjelas kerutan yang menghiasi tiap sudut bibir dan matanya.

Kini pegangannya pada syal dari _wool_ tebal yang melilit lehernya mengerat. Kursi goyangnya kini turut bergoyang. Angin penghujung bulan November kembali berhembus, menggoyangkan ranting-ranting pohon yang telah ranggas tak ada daunnya lagi. Suara deritan pelan terdengar pada lantai kayu teras rumahnya yang bergesekan dengan ujung kursi goyangnya.

Tak lama, sesosok wanita yang usianya tak jauh darinya muncul dari pintu dengan membawa nampan yang berisi sepiring kue kering dengan kismis yang ditaburkan di atasnya serta dua cangkir teh madu, beserta poci kecil yang isinya masih penuh dan panas. Bola mata seindah gioknya nampak begitu berbinar ketika melihat punggung sosok lelaki yang tengah terduduk pada kursi goyang.

"Sedang mengamati langit senja?"

Sontak kepala itu teralih pada sosok wanita yang kini tengah meletakkan nampan pada sebuah meja kayu kecil di sisinya. Dan wanita itu kini mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi goyang yang tak jauh dari sisinya. Senyum pun nampak pada wajahnya yang telah termakan waktu.

"Ah, begitulah. Kau sudah selesai memasaknya?"

Wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Pandangan si wanita yang sebelumnya tertuju pada wajah lelaki di sampingnya kini tertuju pada sebuah buku usang yang terpangku pada paha lelaki bersurai putih itu.

Senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang telah berkeriput, namun tetap cantik bagi lelaki di sampingnya.

"Tidak mengajakku bernostalgia, rupanya."

Tangan berkeriput wanita itu mengambil buku usang bersampul merah kusam yang sebelumnya berada pada pangkuan si lelaki menuju pangkuannya. Dan perlahan tangan itu membuka sampulnya. Senyum kembali terbentuk di bibirnya ketika melihat halaman pertama buku itu.

Beberapa foto berwarna sepia ataupun hitam putih nampak di sana. Sang lelaki pun menolehkan kepalanya melihat foto yang berada di halaman album foto yang dipegang oleh sang isteri.

Sebuah senyuman penuh arti kembali dibentuk oleh bibirnya. "Aah, foto itu …."

Di sana terlihat foto sesosok gadis berambut merah muda panjangnya yang tengah menatap ke arah lain dan tak menyadari jika sebuah lensa kamera membidiknya dan mengabadikan sosoknya dalam selembar kertas. Kini wanita tua itu tersenyum.

"Jadi ingat masa dulu."

Ia masih ingat saat foto itu diambil. Saat itu ia masihlah berumur dua puluh tahun, baru saja menginjak kedewasaan bagi seorang gadis pada zamannya. Jemarinya kini mengusap foto itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Saat itu aku masihlah begitu muda dan cantik ya?"

"Tapi sekarang kau tetaplah cantik bagiku, Sakura."

Sejenak perhatian wanita bernama Sakura―Akasuna Sakura―tertuju pada si lelaki yang kini tengah memandangi foto yang ia lihat bersama sang istri. Dan kemudian pandangannya kembali teralihkan pada album foto pada pangkuannya.

Hatinya terasa begitu hangat.

"Begitukah …" ujarnya menggantung. Ia pun kemudian membalikkan halaman buku itu untuk mendapati potret-potret dirinya di masa muda dengan berbagai latar dan posisi. Walaupun sudah puluhan―tidak, ratusan kali ia melihat foto-foto ini tak sekalipun rasa kagum memudar dalam benaknya.

"Kau selalu bisa mengejutkanku dengan foto-foto yang kau ambil, Sasori-_kun."_

Lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Masih tak bisa berhenti mengagumiku, eh?"

Sakura mendengus geli.

Ia dapat melihat di sana, di mana berbagai ekspresi wajahnya tertangkap dalam satu _shutter_ kamera. Ketika manik matanya berbinar dengan berbagai emosi, dimana berbagai senyum terabadikan di sana.

"Kau selalu memotretku, tapi aku tak pernah menemukan potret dirimu." gumam Sakura sambil mengamati foto-foto berwarna sepia di depannya. Sasori nampak menghela nafas sambil tetap tersenyum.

Ia pun membalikkan halaman berikutnya, untuk memperoleh tatapan protes dari wanita yang amat cintai. Namun ia nampaknya tak terpengaruh, justru senyumlah yang selalu nampak pada wajahnya yang menua.

"Masa? Ini ada fotoku kok." ucap Sasori.

Pada halaman itu, terdapat foto Sakura yang tengah berada di atas panggung, mengenakan gaun bergaya klasik khas abad ke-17 dengan helaian rambutnya yang disanggul indah ke belakang. Maupun foto-foto Sakura yang lain ketika ia mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda yang jauh lebih sederhana, terkesan lusuh malah. Namun tak mampu menyembunyikan pesona sepasang giok itu dari mata dunia.

Saat itu Sakura sedang memerankan tokoh Cinderella, kalau tidak salah.

Dan pada sudut halaman itu terdapat sebuah foto, dimana untuk pertama kalinya wajah Sasori diabadikan oleh _shutter _kamera, bersama dengan sesosok wanita merah muda yang sedaritadi wajahnya menghiasi halaman buku tersebut.

"Yah … Tapi kau hanya mau berfoto kalau bersamaku."

Sasori tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi yang jelas ada fotoku."

Sasori masih ingat, saat itu dulu ia adalah seorang fotografer untuk sebuah majalah mode ternama yang juga merangkap sebagai fotografer lepas. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya ketika ia pertama kali melihat sosok Sakura ketika gadis itu berdiri di atas panggung, ketika suaranya yang merdu memenuhi udara yang berada di sekitarnya. Ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat sepasang batu giok milik Sakura yang begitu bercahaya dan menghipnotis mata siapapun yang melihatnya.

Dan saat itu ia menyadari bahwa ia telah menyukai gadis itu pada pandangan pertama.

Setelah itu ia mengetahui namanya. Haruno Sakura, seorang aktris teather muda yang sedang naik daun. Seorang gadis yang kerap dibicarakan di kantornya ketika ia tak sengaja mendengar bisik-bisik yang dilakukan rekan sekerjanya dikala senggang, seorang gadis yang namanya akhir-akhir ini kerap mengisi deret papan nama teather London.

Tanpa sadar sejak saat itu ia selalu mengambil gambar gadis itu, mengabadikannya dalam selembar kertas licin berwarna hitam putih yang selalu ia selipkan dalam dompetnya―menganggapnya sebagai jimat keberuntungan dan pemompa semangatnya.

Sampai akhirnya suatu hari aksinya diketahui oleh Sakura. Hal itu terjadi karena tak sengaja gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah _shutter _yang telah terbidik tepat ke arahnya.

Namun bukannya marah seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya, justru Sakura datang menghampirinya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya sambil berkata,

"_Lain kali kau harus mengatakan kau akan memotretku, tuan. Aku 'kan malu kalau nanti aku malah terlihat jelek di sana."_

Sejak saat itu mereka sering bertemu, baik sengaja maupun tidak sengaja, di kala mereka tengah sibuk-sibuknya hingga mereka hanya bisa menyapa lalu berlalu, hingga ketika mereka bertemu di tengah waktu senggang dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk bercengkerama dan mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain.

Ia yang dulunya dingin dan tertutup, menjadi jauh lebih terbuka sejak kehadiran Sakura dalam hidupnya.

Dan sehabis pementasan drama _Machbeth _yang dimainkan Sakura, si gadis pun menawarkan diri untuk dipotret, namun kali ini ia ingin Sasori ikut terpotret bersamanya. Sasori tidak dapat menolaknya, apalagi setelah melihat sepasang batu giok gadis itu nampak membesar seperti anak anjing serta ekspresi memohonnya yang begitu menggemaskan.

Foto itu pun akhirnya tercetak, dengan Sakura yang tersenyum ceria sambil melihat ke arah kamera dengan Sasori yang berdiri kaku sambil tersenyum gugup di sampingnya.

"Saat itu kau terlihat gugup sekali," ujar Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan, dan sukses memecahkan lamunan Sasori.

Wanita yang kini helaian merah mudanya telah berubah menjadi warna salju itu membalikkan halamannya yang lain, dan di sana terdapat foto-foto sepasang kepala merah dan merah muda yang terdapat di sana, dengan berbagai latar dan posisi yang berbeda antara satu foto dengan foto lainnya. Sakura meraba sebuah foto yang ada di sana.

"Aku paling suka foto yang ini," senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Pada foto itu untuk pertama kalinya Sasori dapat tersenyum dengan begitu lepasnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Aah, aku juga suka foto itu." timpal Sasori sambil tersenyum simpul tanda setuju.

Sejak saat itu mereka semakin sering bertemu, membiarkan benih-benih cinta bersemi diantara mereka berdua. Hingga suatu malam ketika mereka sedang makan malam bersama, Sasori menyatakan cintanya kepada sang pujaan hati dan dibalas anggukan bersedia oleh Sakura.

"_Aku juga sejak dulu telah menyukaimu, Sasori. sejak pertama kali aku mendapati kau diam-diam mengambil potretku." ujar si gadis merah muda dengan senyum malu-malu serta rona merah manis yang menghiasi wajahnya._

Sakura kemudian membalikkan halaman yang lain, bernostalgia dengan tiap foto yang berada di sana, hingga kini ia telah membuka halaman ke tujuh dan mendapati sebuah foto yang berukuran hampir sama besarnya dengan halaman album itu.

Pada foto itu terdapat potret sepasang anak manusia yang tengah berdiri di depan altar, dengan sang lelaki yang tengah menyematkan sebuah cincin pada jari manis si gadis, sedangkan si gadis nampaklah begitu bahagia kalau dilihat dari senyum yang terlihat di sana.

Sasori memandangi sebuah cincin dari emas yang nampaknya begitu sederhana dan melingkari jemari manisnya yang berkeriput. Senyumnya kini terlihat sedih.

"Maaf karena saat itu aku hanya bisa memberikan cincin sederhana ini. Saat itu aku bukanlah lelaki yang memiliki banyak harta seperti lelaki lain yang mengejar―"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan kirinya. Pada tangan itu terdapat cincin yang sama dengannya, yang melingkari jari manis si pemilik tangan.

"Bodoh. Cincin tidaklah penting bagiku. Asalkan aku selalu bisa bersamamu, bagiku semuanya sudah cukup."

Pegangan tangan Sakura pada tangannya mengerat. Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangannya yang tergenggam, kini kepada wajah sang isteri yang dihiasi senyum yang amat teduh. Kini ia mengulurkan tangannya yang lain dan menggenggam tangan yang menggenggam tangannya yang lain. Kedua manik karamelnya terasa panas.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

Sakura terkekeh.

"Untuk apa berterima kasih, Sasori-_kun_?"

Tangan Sakura yang lain membalikkan halaman album foto itu. Kini terdapat berbagai foto dengan berbagai latar di sana. Foto mereka berdua saat berdiri di depan rumah mereka dahulu di London. Foto ketika Sakura tengah mengangkat kardus-kardus yang terlihat berat, ketika wanita itu membersihkan rumah itu dengan sapu, ketika untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menggunakan dapur rumah itu dan memasak makan malam untuk mereka.

Dan sebuah foto dengan sesosok lelaki yang terlihat tengah tidur begitu pulas di atas sofa.

Sebuah senyum bangga terbentuk oleh kedua bibir Sakura. "Aku hebat 'kan?"

Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyuman yang masih belum terhapus dari wajahnya.

Kini Sasori mengambil album foto itu dari pangkuan Sakura. Ia kemudian menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk membuka halaman-halaman album foto itu, dengan tangannya yang lain yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Sakura. Sakura sendiri kini mendekatkan dirinya pada sang suami agar dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas.

"Aah, _thanksgiving_ pertama kita!"

Ucap Sakura, membuat Sasori kembali tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya pada sore itu. Di depannya kini terdapat sebuah foto berukuran besar dengan dua anak manusia berbeda gender yang terlihat di sana. Kedua orang itu terlihat tengah khusyuk memanjatkan rasa syukur mereka atas semua berkah yang telah mereka terima sepanjang tahun serta diam-diam mengucapkan permohonan kecil dalam hati masing-masing.

"Aku masih ingat saat itu aku meminta kepada Tuhan untuk memberikan anak lelaki kepada kita, dan permintaanku dikabulkan." ujar Sakura sambil mengusap foto itu dengan ujung jarinya sambil tersenyum lembut, tepat pada perut si wanita di dalam foto yang nampak membesar. Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tuhan pasti mengabulkan permohonan kita karena aku meminta hal yang sama, serta aku mendoakan keselamatanmu saat membawa Haruichi ke dunia." sambung Sasori.

Ia kemudian membalikkan halaman yang lain, memperlihatkan foto-foto dimana Sakura menggendong anak pertama mereka yang baru saja dilahirkan, lalu fotonya saat menggendong jagoan berambut merahnya, serta foto anak itu sendiri.

"Saat itu rasanya aku hampir saja mati mendengar suara jeritanmu saat berusaha membawa Haruichi ke dunia." Komentar Sasori saat manik karamelnya melihat wajah tidur anak sulungnya yang amatlah damai dalam foto.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Haruichi, anak lelaki mereka yang terlihat begitu persis dengan Sasori, hanya saja anak itu memiliki sepasang mata milik ibunya. Nama anak itu sendiri terbentuk karena anak sulung mereka terlahir di pembukaan musim semi. Dan untuk_ Ichi_ yang berarti pertama.

Dan kemudian lembar demi lembar halaman terbuka, dimana foto-foto semakin banyak terlihat di sana. Di saat anak kedua mereka lahir, mereka menamainya Yuki―karena anak gadis mereka terlahir saat salju bulan Desember sedang turun … Lalu di saat mereka merayakan natal bersama anak-anak mereka yang telah berusia lima dan tiga tahun. Lalu foto anak-anak mereka yang telah mengenakan seragam sekolah pertama mereka.

Halaman terus berganti, hingga pada sebuah halaman di mana Sakura kembali melahirkan anak ketiga dan keempat mereka sekaligus―kembar identik, lelaki dan perempuan. Mereka menamainya Natsu dan Himawari, karena kedua anak mereka lahir disaat mentari tengah terik-teriknya di angkasa dan bunga matahari sedang mekar dengan indahnya.

Dan kini mereka melihat sebuah foto yang berada pada satu halaman di depan mereka, di mana foto itu adalah foto keluarga mereka yang dibuat pada sebuah studio foto yang baru buka di dekat rumah mereka.

"Sekarang anak-anak kita telah tumbuh dewasa." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum sumringah.

Pada foto itu nampak sepasang suami istri yang terduduk pada sofa berwarna gelap―yang Sakura masih ingat sekali sofa itu berwarna merah _maroon_, karena foto itu berwarna hitam putih― dengan keempat anaknya yang duduk pada sisi mereka. Haruichi dan Himawari yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah seperti sang ayah serta manik mata seindah batu giok mirip sang ibu duduk di samping Sakura, sedangkan Yuki dan Natsu yang memiliki rambut merah muda seperti sang ibu namun memiliki manik mata sehangat karamel milik sang ayah duduk di samping Sasori. Di sana mereka nampak begitu bahagia walaupun hidup mereka sederhana.

Semakin lama, rasanya dada Sakura maupun Sasori semakin menghangat.

"Anak-anak kita dulu amatlah manis." kata Sakura. Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Sasori membalikkan halaman yang lain, untuk mendapati kini foto anak-anak merekalah yang menghiasi di sana, ketika anak-anak mereka terlihat beranjak dewasa. Keempat anak mereka telah tumbuh menjadi orang-orang yang hebat dan berguna untuk masyarakat.

Haruichi menjadi seorang ilmuwan yang bergerak dalam bidang nuklir, Yuki mewarisi bakat akting sang ibu dan membuatnya menjadi seorang aktris teather di usianya yang kedelapan belas tahun. Natsu sendiri mewarisi bakat melukis―sebuah bakat yang Sasori yakini berasal dari ayahnya yang telah tiada. Dan anak terakhir mereka, Himawari, telah menjadi seorang dokter diusianya yang kedua puluh tiga tahun.

Sasori masih ingat saat Sakura dan anak-anaknya yang lain menangis disaat melepaskan Haruichi yang memperoleh beasiswa di Amerika untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya dan untuk meniti karirnya yang sedang berada di puncaknya, untuk kembali lima tahun kemudian dan membawa seorang gadis berkebangsaan Jepang yang amatlah cantik bersamanya.

Saat itu mereka kembali merayakan _thanksgiving _bersama sambil melepaskan rindu dan mengakrabkan diri dengan si calon menantu yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kau masih ingat dengan wajah malu-malu Haruichi saat ia membawa Hinata ke rumah? Ia mirip sekali denganmu." Ujar Sakura sembari terkekeh dan memandangi sebuah foto di depannya. Sebuah foto yang menangkap enam sosok manusia yang terikat dalam ikatan yang dinamakan keluarga, serta seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguan beriris _indigo._

"DIa 'kan anakku. Masa tidak mirip denganku?" sanggah Sasori sambil tertawa kecil. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas wajah anak sulungnya itu ketika Sakura menanyakan kapan mereka akan menikah.

Wajah Haruichi saat itu amatlah merah, menandingi warna saus tomat pada sop bola dagingnya!

Kemudian Sasori membalikkan halaman album foto itu lagi, untuk mendapati foto pernikahan anak sulungnya dengan Hinata yang dicetak besar-besar di sana. ia masih ingat saat Sakura menumpahkan air mata harunya, di saat Sakura mengatakan ia akan merasa kesepian karena anak tertuanya itu akan meninggalkan rumah untuk tinggal di rumahnya yang baru.

"_Tapi kau masih ada aku, Sakura. Kau tak akan kesepian."_

Itulah kata-kata yang ia katakan kepada Sakura untuk menenangkan isterinya yang terisak di ruangan rias, karena wanita itu tak ingin Haruichi tahu ia sedang bermuram hati dan membuat anak sulungnya itu sedih.

Dan setelah kata-kata itu meluncur, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengusap air matanya yang membasahi pipi dengan sapu tangan yang disodorkan suaminya.

"_Kau benar. Aku tidak akan kesepian … Terima kasih, Sasori."_

Sebuah kecupan meluncur mengenai pipinya.

"Kau pasti sedang ingat saat aku sedang menangis karena sedih Haruichi akan meninggalkan kita sebentar lagi."

Kecupan itu, kecupan yang sama seperti tiga puluh tahun yang lalu. Kecupan yang Sakura berikan padanya setelah wanita itu menghapus air matanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Sebuah kecupan yang berisi ribuan ucapan terima kasih karena selalu berada di sisinya.

"Kau tahu saja, Sakura." Ujar Sasori setelah ia berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang sempat menghilang setelah sinyal-sinyal berupa sentuhan oleh bibir itu tertangkap oleh saraf sensorik pada pori-pori kulit pipinya yang telah keriput.

Dan ia kembali membalikkan halaman foto album itu, mendapati foto-foto lain yang berisi wajah anak-anak mereka yang telah dewasa. Ia ingat, dua tahun setelah Haruichi menikah, puteri tertua mereka menyusul kakaknya untuk berdiri di depan altar, bersanding dengan lelaki dengan nama Uchiha yang memang adalah nama keturunan keluarga bangsawan. Saat itu pesta dilaksanakan dengan amatlah meriah. Tamu-tamunya pun tak sembarangan, kebanyakan dari mereka wajahnya selalu terlihat pada poster-poster teather ataupun pada layar kaca televisi, pun para bangsawan yang tentunya berada setingkat dengan Uchiha ataupun di bawahnya.

Ia begitu ingat betapa sedihnya dirinya ketika ia harus melepaskan puteri yang amat ia kasihi itu untuk hidup bersama lelaki lain. Tidak, bukannya ia tidak mempercayai pria pilihan Yuki, hanya saja perasaan tidak rela tentu saja ia rasakan. Ia masih ingin bersama dengan puteri kebanggaannya, ia masih belum dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa Yuki memiliki lelaki lain yang begitu ia sayangi, sama besarnya dengan rasa sayang sang puteri untuknya.

Namun malam itu ketika hampir saja Sasori meneteskan air matanya, tangan sang isteri yang berada sedaritadi di sisinya menggenggam tangannya erat.

"_Kau masih ada aku, Sasori-kun. Kau tak akan kesepian."_

Kata-kata yang sama yang meluncur dari bibirnya dua tahun yang lalu, namun kali ini kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Sakura. Pegangan tangan itu semakin erat, seakan berusaha menguatkan Sasori.

Senyum terbentuk dari bibirnya.

"_Kau benar."_

Dan Sasori kemudian mengecup kening sang isteri penuh kasih, sambil menyaksikan sang puteri yang kini menyegel janji sucinya di depan altar dengan sang suami dalam satu ciuman sakral pernikahan.

"Tapi tetaplah fotomu yang paling indah dan dapat menangkap momen berharga ini dengan sempurna, Sasori-_kun_."

Sasori tersenyum mendengar pujian sang isteri yang entah sudah berapa ratus kali terlontar dari bibirnya tatkala wanita berusia delapan puluh tahun itu memandangi foto di depannya. Rasa bangga tentu saja jelas Sasori rasakan saat ini.

"Tentu saja. Kau jangan meremehkan fotografer handal sepertiku." ujarnya dengan dada yang dibusungkan di depan sembari menepuk-nepuknya, membuat suara tawa yang terdengar agak serak namun tetaplah manis bagi indera pendengaran Sasori meluncur dari bibir yang empunya suara.

Tangan Sakura yang sebelumnya menggenggam tangan Sasori terlepas, lalu membalikkan halaman lain album itu, untuk melihat foto cucu mereka yang pertama. Saat itu ia masih ingat jelas ketika ia melihat wajah bahagia Sakura yang melihat cucu pertama mereka yang keluar dari rahim menantu mereka, Hinata. Bagaimana air mata haru itu meluncur dari pelupuk matanya serta senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik walau termakan waktu.

Dan malam itu mereka kembali merayakan _thanksgiving _dengan keluarga yang utuh, ditambah tiga anggota keluarga baru―dua orang menantu dan satu cucu―yang ikut dalam perayaan setiap tahun yang mereka adakan.

Lalu kemudian Himawari menyusul kakak-kakaknya tiga tahun kemudian, serta Natsu setahun kemudian, meninggalkan mereka berdua saja. Tidak, bukannya anak-anak mereka rela meninggalkan orangtua mereka. Mereka kerap kali memaksa Sasori dan Sakura untuk tinggal bersama mereka, apalagi Yuki dan Himawari, Namun Sasori dan Sakura menolak dengan halus. Mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka tak apa, bahwa mereka masih bisa mengunjungi jika ada waktu. Lagipula mereka tidak ingin hidup bersama keluarga anak-anak mereka yang telah memiliki kehidupan sendiri terlepas dari mereka.

Anak-anak mereka selalu mengunjungi mereka, walau tidak sering namun berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjenguk sang orangtua dikala ada waktu, walau mereka tidak bisa berkumpul bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu.

Namun entah kenapa mereka selalu bisa berkumpul bersama dikala _thanksgiving _tiba.

"Lihat, ini foto rumah kita yang sekarang." ujar Sasori sambil menunjuk ke sebuah foto yang diambil dua puluh empat tahun yang lalu.

Setahun setelah Natsu menikah, Sasori memutuskan untuk pensiun dari pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer lalu membeli sebuah rumah sederhana di sebuah kota kecil jauh dari kebisingan kota London. Awalnya anak mereka menentang keputusan tersebut―apalagi Haruichi. Namun ketika anak sulung keluarga Akasuna itu mendengar alasan sang ayah, ia akhirnya luluh juga.

"Ayah ingin menghabiskan waktu ayah bersama ibu kalian di tempat yang jauh lebih tenang. Lagipula ini adalah impian kami sejak dulu."

Lalu mereka pindah kemari, dibantu oleh keempat anak mereka serta keempat menantu mereka untuk membereskan semua barang-barang yang dibawa oleh orangtua dan mertua mereka. Dan malam itu mereka makan malam bersama setelah para isteri dibantu Sakura memasak makan malam dan menggunakan dapur itu untuk pertama kalinya, sedangkan para suami dan Sasori menunggu sambil bercengkerama bersama di ruang tamu.

Momen itu tertangkap dalam sebuah foto yang dicetak besar-besar yang kini tertempel pada halaman album foto mereka. Senyum sumringah nampak pada bibir Sakura ketika ia melihat sesosok batita yang tertangkap di sana sedang mengunyah makanannya dengan lahap.

"Lihat, Rei lucu sekali ya?" ujar Sakura antusias sambil menunjuk foto cucu lelaki pertamanya. Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aa. Dia sangat mirip dengan Haruichi, kecuali warna matanya tentu saja."

Lalu halaman-halaman itu terganti, memperlihatkan puluhan lembar foto lain yang menangkap berbagai momen dan kenangan di sana. Saat cucu kedua mereka lahir―dan lagi-lagi anak lelaki, saat mereka kembali merayakan_ thanksgiving_ kedua di rumah ini. Di saat kemudian satu demi satu cucunya terlahir di dunia.

Ketika wajah keempat anak mereka semakin menua, ketika cucu-cucu mereka beranjak semakin dewasa, dan ketika ia dan Sakura kini memiliki sisa waktu yang semakin sedikit untuk menikmati dunia.

Kini mereka telah mencapai tiga halaman terakhir dari album foto itu. Di sana terdapat sebuah foto yang dicetak besar-besar hingga memenuhi kertas itu. Foto dimana _thanksgiving _ke dua puluh tiga yang mereka rayakan bersama tepat tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari yang lalu, di sebuah rumah sederhana namun terasa begitu hidup dan hangat. Di mana mereka semua berkumpul di sana, keempat anaknya serta keempat menantunya, serta ke empat belas cucu mereka yang telah dewasa, bahkan kini mereka telah memiliki dua cicit berambut merah yang berasal dari Haruichi yang kini telah menjadi kakek.

Dan kini pandangan Sasori teralihkan ke arah mentari yang mulai merendah, menunjukkan saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, kurang lebih. Horizon nampaknya semakin memerah, angin penghujung bulan November kembali berhembus dengan lembut namun menusuk, yang anehnya tak terasa dingin bagi mereka.

"Lihat Sasori-_kun_, ini foto keluarga kita yang terbaru!"

Iris _hazel_-nya melihat selembar foto berwarna hitam putih yang diambil kurang lebih tiga bulan yang lalu, dimana ia duduk di sebuah sofa panjang di tengah-tengah bersama Sakura, serta keempat anaknya serta menantunya yang duduk pada sisinya. Haruichi bersama isterinya dan Himawari serta suaminya di sisi Sakura, Yuki dengan suaminya dan Natsu serta isterinya berada di sisi Sasori. Seluruh cucunya yang telah dewasa berdiri di belakang mereka, pun di samping sofa raksasa yang mereka duduki. Kedua cicitnya duduk pada pangkuan Sakura dan Sasori.

Mereka semua nampak tersenyum begitu bahagia di sana. Mata-mata berbeda warna itu berbinar begitu indah.

Setetes air mata haru lolos dari pelupuk mata Sakura.

Sasori yang melihatnya pun mengulurkan tangannya, menghapus air mata itu hingga tak tersisa lagi.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Sakura?"

Sejenak wanita itu terdiam, sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa amatlah bahagia, Sasori-_kun. _Dapat hidup selama ini bersamamu, melihat anak-anak kita beranjak dewasa. Lalu melihat cucu-cucu kita terlahir di dunia dan tumbuh menjadi orang yang hebat seperti orangtuanya … Aku … Aku amatlah bahagia …"

Sasori langsung memeluk isterinya, membawa wanita yang amatlah ia cintai itu dalam rengkuhannya, tak peduli dengan genggaman tangan Sakura yang terlepas dari tangannya.

Kedua iris _viridian _itu terbelalak mendapati dirinya kini berada dalam dekapan sang suami yang memeluknya dengan protektif.

"Sa-Sasori-_kun?"_

"Aku juga bahagia, Sakura. Dapat hidup selama ini bersamamu, melihat usaha kerasmu dan perjuanganmu hingga keempat anak kita dapat lahir dengan selamat ke dunia dan menjadi anak-anak yang dapat kita banggakan. Melihat cucu-cucu kita yang lucu dan tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa yang sama hebatnya seperti anak-anak kita. Sungguh, aku amatlah bahagia …"

Sakura kini menganggukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya membalas pelukan sang suami, membagi kehangatan di tengah angin penghujung musim gugur yang tengah berhembus.

Hingga pelukan itu akhirnya terlepas, membuat kehangatan itu lenyap dalam sekejap dari raga namun kini menyergap dalam kalbu ketika bibir Sasori mengecup kening Sakura dalam satu ciuman yang begitu lembut dan penuh sayang.

Lalu bibir itu terlepas, dan kembali ia mendekap Sakura untuk kembali merasakan kehangatan pada tubuhnya dan hatinya.

"Aku bersyukur telah memilikimu."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Setetes air mata membasahi pipinya yang berkeriput.

"Aku juga, Sasori―"

"_OBAA-SAN, OJII-SAN_!"

Suara cempreng milik sang cucu tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran mereka, membuat Sasori dan Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka secara refleks karena kaget dan malu. Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum begitu cerah mendapati sang cucu yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari rumahnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, menyusul cucu-cucunya yang lain yang keluar dari rombongan kereta kuda yang berhenti tak jauh dari sana.

"Aah, mereka sudah datang."

Sakura pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun ia tidaklah menghampiri cucunya. Ia justru membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Senyum tak sekalipun terhapus dari wajahnya.

"Ayo kita sambut mereka bersama-sama."

Sasori tersenyum lembut, sebelum ia meletakkan album foto pada pangkuannya di atas meja―di samping nampan dengan sepoci dan dua gelas cangkir berisi teh yang telah mendingin, serta sepiring biskuit yang tak tersentuh sejak diletakkan pertama kali di sana. ia kemudian mengambil tongkat berjalannya yang berada di sisi kursi goyangnya.

Tangannya pun terulur dan menggenggam tangan Sakura yang masih tersenyum begitu hangat kepadanya. Sesuatu yang hangat kembali memenuhi dadanya yang bergemuruh.

Sepasang _hazel_-nya menyipit, dengan bibir yang kini membentuk sebuah kurva yang begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

"Ayo, Sakura …"

Mereka pun berjalan bersama, saling bergandengan tangan, menuju ke arah cucu-cucu mereka yang telah keluar dari kereta kudanya bersama orangtuanya yang berjalan beriringan menuju rumah sederhana di depannya. Kedua cicitnya nampak berlari dengan begitu bersemangat ke arah mereka lalu menerjang mereka dalam satu pelukan hangat sambil tertawa ceria.

Dan kembali angin berhembus lembut, menerbangkan dedaunan yang tersisa pada ranting pohon, pun halaman-halaman album foto yang terabaikan di atas meja hingga halaman terakhirlah yang terbuka.

Pada halaman terakhir itu terdapat sebuah foto berwarna hitam putih, kali ini hanya dua oranglah yang berada di sana. Tampak sesosok lelaki berusia delapan puluh lima tahun nampak tengah tersenyum begitu hangat dengan sesosok wanita berusia delapan puluh tahun yang nampak tengah tertidur dengan kepala yang tersender pada bahu pria tua itu. Dan jika melihat dari tanggalnya, dapat diketahui foto itu di ambil tepat dua minggu yang lalu.

Serta sederet kata yang teruntai di sana. Kata-kata yang ditulis sendiri oleh sang lelaki yang kini tengah memeluk anak tertuanya.

_Permohonanku untuk setiap thanksgiving yang kita lewati tiap tahun adalah, untuk terus hidup bersama-sama denganmu hingga akhir waktu; suatu hal yang juga selalu aku syukuri. Aku mencintaimu dengan setulus hatiku, Akasuna Sakura._

.

.

.

**A Lifetime of Memories ―**_**fin**_

.

.

.

**a.n**: sebuah persembahan kecil untuk menutup event kita yang telah berlangsung dengan amat lancar dalam jangka waktu yang telah ditentukan; 25 Maret 2013 – 25 April 2013. Selamat untuk kita semua! ^^

kali ini akan dijelaskan tema yang digunakan pada fic ini dan penempatannya agar tidak bingung.

**Age**: setting cerita dimulai dari tahun 1860-an, ketika teater masihlah terkenal dan saat itu hasil pengambilan gambar oleh kamera masihlah berwarna hitam putih ataupun sepia.

**Art**: Sakura adalah aktris teater ( seni teater ) dan Sasori adalah fotografer ( foto itu seni kan? ) ini maksa banget ya hahaha XD

**Clock thing**: album foto beserta foto-fotonya.

**Quote**: tercantum di bagian paling awal.

**Season**: penyebutan kata _thanksgiving _yang berada di sini. _Thanksgiving_ sendiri adalah sebuah perayaan yang diadakan pada hari kamis diminggu keempat bulan November ( penghujung musim gugur ) dimana dalam perayaan itu tiap orang mengucapkan puji syukur atas rahmat yang diberikan kepadanya setiap tahun. _Thanksgiving_ biasanya diadakan setelah panen terakhir dilakukan. Dan omong2 ada yg sadar ga kalau anak-anak Sakura dan Sasori lahir di musim yg berbeda? ( Haruichi: musim semi, Yuki: musim dingin, Natsu dan Himawari: musim panas. ) yeah, dan ini maksa /dibuang

Akhir kata, kami ingin mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua pihak yang turut ikut serta dalam event ini, baik yang berpartisipasi untuk menyumbangkan fic dalam event ini, ataupun para readers yg membantu author2 agar semakin bersemangat dalam berkarya dan memberikan apresiasi yg dibisa untuk fic yang ikut dalam event ini. ataupun para silent readers yang menyempatkan diri membagi waktu untuk sekedar membaca fic2 ALM II. Kalian semua hebat, teman-teman! ^^

Dan maaf jika kami selaku panitia banyak melakukan salah dan mungkin kurang cepat atau kurang jelas menanggapi pertanyaan kalian seputar event ini. Kita semua adalah manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi ayo kita sama2 belajar dan menjadi lebih baik lagi ke depannya.

Untuk kalian semua, teruslah menulis dan buatlah fiksi2 lain yang dapat menyentuh hati tiap orang yang membacanya. Jadikan fiksi kalian bermakna bagi kehidupan orang lain. Torehkanlah senyuman untuk mereka yang menikmati fiksi kalian.

Dan untuk para readers dan silent readers, sekali lagi terima kasih diucapkan kepada kalian karena kalian telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fiksi2 buatan para author dan untuk apresiasi kalian terhadap fiksi2 tersebut. semoga fiksi yang telah kalian baca dapat membuat hari-hari kalian menjadi lebih baik.

Akhir kata, teruslah mencintai pairing ini /desh/ semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi di event tahun depan dan kembali menyemarakkan archieve SasoSaku di fandom Naruto Indonesia.

_**A Lifetime of Memories ―karena kenangan kita adalah abadi, tak pernah lekang oleh waktu.**_

Salam,

Panitia ―Ajisai Rie, HELLoIRIS, poetry-fuwa, zoccshan


End file.
